everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Yolande Cerf
Yolande Cerf is the daughter of Princess Désirée from Madame d'Aulnoy's The White Doe (also known as The Hind in the Wood). Info Name: Yolande Cerf Age: 17 Parent's Story: The White Doe Alignment: Royal Roommate: Sofie Wald Secret Heart's Desire: To find happiness in the woods. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a white doe. It works only during the daytime. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Aimé Dauphin. He's more of a water person, but we manage to work it out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have very sensitive skin, and I can't stand blazing sunlight. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm very light on my feet and can run as fast as a deer. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I've had to be one of the animals. I'm not a real deer! Best Friend Forever After: Nicole Singe and Joseph Souris since they're both really fun people. Character Appearance Yolande is below average height, with pale skin, long light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a green and white dress. She also wears white deer ears on her head. Personality Yolande is a shy, soft-spoken girl who loves traveling in the woods. She tends to stay in the shadows due to her sensitivity to sunlight. She is also fond of tea parties, dancing, and computer games. Biography Bonjour! My name is Yolande Cerf. I am the daughter of Princess Désirée. My mother was cursed by the Fairy of the Spring, a fairy who took the form of a lobster, so that she couldn't touch sunlight for the first fifteen years. When Mom was fifteen, her portrait was sent around to many princes. One prince, known as Prince Warrior, fell deeply in love with her portrait, and he broke off his previous engagement to the Black Princess to find her. But the Black Princess was offended by his decision, so she got aid from the lobster fairy to put a curse on Mom. Mom went by carriage, but then the jealous lady-in-waiting Long-Thorn exposed Mom to light and turned her into a white doe. The jealous lady-in-waiting tried to disguise herself as Mom, but the trap failed and she looked hideous. Meanwhile, a faithful lady-in-waiting, Gilliflower, pursued Mom through the woods. She found Mom, and then the good fairy Tulip appeared. Tulip allowed Mom to regain her human form by night. They stayed in the hut. The prince, along with his ambassador Becafigue, found them. When Prince Warrior saw Mom in the woods, he tried to hunt her, not knowing who she was. One day he wounded her, and took her back to the hut. Gilliflower told him to give her up. That night, the prince and the ambassador made a hole in the wall, and saw Mom lamenting. He went to her, and the two were reunited. The spell was broken. The prince married Mom, while the ambassador married Gilliflower. Things are going good now. Long-Thorn was pardoned by Mom and is in her service. Gilliflower, Becafigue, and their kids live with us. Dad has reconciled with the Black Princess, who has found a husband of her own - we keep in touch, though not often. I am the middle child and only girl. I have an older brother named Charles, who is eighteen, and a younger brother named Joseph, who is eleven. Ever After High is a pretty fun place. It has the Enchanted Forest, and I spend hours there on many days. I have a charm that enables me to turn me into a white doe. I love being in my doe form - I'm very agile and graceful, and I enjoy the woods. I even have a hut where I spend nights occasionally. I'm a Royal since I would actually like to be pursued by others - though they're not allowed to use weapons on me! I like being a doe by day and a girl by night. I try to avoid the sunlight since I have sensitive skin. Though I can control this, and I only turn into a doe when I have time for it - I try to avoid being a doe during classes, especially after they used me as one of the animals for Beast Training and Care. I get along well with deer, which comes pretty naturally since my palace is located in a forest. Wild deer frequent the palace grounds on a regular basis. My parents own a herd of Irish elk that live in the surrounding woods. I am able to communicate with the deer and I make sure people are kind to them. I have a boyfriend named Aimé. He's very nice, and he's talkative. Some kids disapprove of it since he looks dorky, but I don't mind - I don't care what a guy looks like as long as he's got a good heart. He spends a lot of time in the water. I'm not that good of a swimmer, so I stay on land. I have very sensitive skin, and sometimes I carry fans around when the sun is particularly bright. I can use my fans to defend myself. I am interested in the history of fans and would love to learn how to dance with them. At other times, I'll wear large hats or sunglasses to keep the sun out of my eyes. Trivia *Yolande's surname means "deer" in French. *Yolande has two pets - a female lobster named Michelle and a female ostrich named Zelmira. The latter was a gift from the princess who her father was previously betrothed to. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Melissa Disney. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:The White Doe Category:The Orange Fairy Book Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deer Category:French